


Study Break

by artificialperidot



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Teen AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialperidot/pseuds/artificialperidot
Summary: Brooke is studying too much. Vanessa takes her on a picnic. Strawberry laces may be involved.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago for artificialqueens, which I’m uploading here to keep an archive of my writing. It’s an extremely fluffy teen Branjie fic, which is based off of a friend of mine. I’d love if you said hello over on my tumblr @artificialperidot, and please leave me any feedback you have! Hope you enjoy!!

It was about 3am when Brooke realised that her back was hurting.

It was no surprise to her. After all, she’d been sitting in close to the exact same position since about 11 the previous morning- bent over the small desk in her bedroom, trying to cram years worth of information into her brain all at once. And she had been bent over for a similar amount of time the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that.

What was more surprising was that she was only noticing the pain now. She supposed she’d been too distracted by Henry the Eighth and all six of his wives to notice.

She stood up and stretched out her arms, trying to ease the discomfort slightly when she heard her phone buzz. It took her by surprise, and she jumped slightly at the sudden noise of the vibrations against the wooden desk. She tapped on her phone and read the short message that illuminated the screen.

V: mandatory text to make sure you’re not still studying 

Brooke smiled to herself. Vanessa knew her too well. It wasn’t the first time she’d caught her revising into the depths of the night. She decided not to reply -favouring ignoring the text to facing Vanessa’s inevitable disappointment- but another persistent message came through a few seconds after.

V: I can see you’ve read it, bitch

Shit. In her sleep-deprived state, that hadn’t occurred to Brooke. She quietly chuckled as she pattered out a quick reply.

B: ...oops?

V: BROOKE LYNN HYTES I SWEAR TO GOD  
V: call me 

Brooke pushed in her office chair and flopped onto her bed, finally giving in and abandoning her hours of work. She felt guilty in doing so, as if she was betraying her own ambitions in favour of a phone call with a friend. But, God knows that Brooke needed that phone call to set her straight.

She quickly scrolled through her contacts, finding Vanessa’s name towards the bottom of the list accompanied by several purple heart emojis that Vanessa had added when she’d put her number into the phone. She tapped ‘call’, the sound of Vanessa’s loud voice filling Brooke’s ears after just one ring.

“Bitch, why the hell are you awake!”

Brooke’s phone wasn’t on speaker, but the sheer volume of Vanessa shouting down the phone was enough to fill the silence of her bedroom.

“Keep it down a little, my parents are asleep.”

“You should be too, bitch! I’ve told you before to give yourself a break, you’re gonna burn yourself out if you keep doing this.”

Although Brooke knew that Vanessa was right (and she was already feeling the effects of weeks of revision taking a toll on her body), she still made a weak attempt to defend her decision. “I’m just really stressed out about history, I don’t know anything and my parents will kill me if I don’t get an A.”

“You know that’s not true. They love you, they’ll be proud of you no matter what, you know that. And there’s no way in hell you don’t know anything. You haven’t left your damn house in like two weeks!”

“Hey, I went grocery shopping yesterday!”

Vanessa cursed on the other side of they phone, making Brooke smile. “That doesn’t count.”

“Uh, it a hundred percent does. I was out of the house and I got a two for one deal on strawberry laces, thank you very much.”

Vanessa’s laughter crackled from Brooke’s phone, echoing in the silence of her dark bedroom. Her laugh was wild and addictive, making Brooke chuckle quietly to herself alongside her.

“You better have saved some for me.”

“Sorry V, they’re all gone.”

“Thought you got two for one?”

“I ate both of them earlier,” Brooke announced almost proudly. “I can’t believe you would doubt my ability to eat two full packets in a day. That really hurts my feelings, you know.”

“I hate you,” she joked, Brooke able to clearly picture the eye roll that most likely accompanied Vanessa’s words. “Tell you what, though- I’ll buy you another packet if you come on a picnic with me tomorrow.”

Brooke sighed. “I can’t do tomorrow, I have to study.”

“No you don’t, bitch. You’ve been studying 24/7, you probably have the whole textbook memorised.”

“But it’s my last exam and it’s in less than a week and if I put in the hard work now then maybe down the road I’ll be-“

“Fuck hard work. You deserve a break. And it’s only a picnic, it’s not like I’m getting you wasted.”

Brooke paused for a moment, feeling a dull pang of guilt in her stomach as she let herself be convinced by Vanessa. “Fine. But I’m only coming out for a couple hours, no longer.”

“Yay! Be at mine for like 12, “ Vanessa gushed, her happiness very apparent from just a subtle change in her vocal timbre.”I knew you’d come around to it.”

“Hey, I’m only coming for the strawberry laces.”

Vanessa couldn’t manage to suppress her laughter on the other end of the line, a warm buzz in Brooke’s ear. “Whatever, bitch. Now get some damn sleep.”

Brooke wished she could say that she slept well that night.

The next morning Brooke’s tired eyes fluttered open at 10am, her head weighing her down like a paperweight as she tried to sit up against the headboard. She rubbed her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through her curtains. Her head was cloudy. It still swirled with waves of fatigue that still remained after a poor night’s sleep, full of stress and worry and seemingly endless hours of staring at the ceiling. She was so fucking tired. Even if she had gone to sleep at a reasonable hour, her fears of failure would have been enough to disturb her rest. Each heavy blink willed her to give in to her exhaustion and let her head fall back onto the pillow, each yawn pulling her back into unconsciousness for just a moment. But, checking the time on her phone, she managed to convince herself to get up. She had plans, after all. The first plans she’d had in weeks.

She swung her feet onto the cold wooden floor and stretched her arms far above her head, feeling dizziness wash over her for a second or two before the blood rushed back to her brain. As she stretched she once again became acutely aware of the discomfort in her back. She’d have to get someone to check that out.

Her feeling of tiredness followed her as she took a shower, the warm water that broke over her head only lulling her back into relaxation. It followed her as she got dressed, as she tied up her still wet hair into a ponytail, and as she swiped concealer over her the purple circles under each of her eyes, her body feeling worn out and weary the whole morning.

As she started to make her way out of her bedroom her eye caught her desk, littered with pink and green flash cards and textbooks and crumpled paper. The neon highlighters that were scattered on its wooden surface seemed aggressively bright in her sleep-deprived state. An impulse told her to sit down, grab a pen and start her cycle of work over again, but thoughts of Vanessa pulled her out of the trance, convincing her it was a bad idea. So, she waltzed through her bedroom door, any hope of productivity abandoned, for a few hours at least.

She gathered her keys, sunglasses and a few coins into a small bag and quickly grabbed a punnet of strawberries and a jar of Nutella from the fridge- a poor excuse for a picnic contribution but the best she could do so last minute- and tossed them into an old plastic bag. She scribbled out a note on a scrap piece of paper telling her parents where she’d gone, and with only a small amount of guilt, left the house.

Brooke knocked on Vanessa’s door, now feeling not only groggy but also hungry, realising she’d skipped breakfast. Her solution was clear, however, when Vanessa arrived at the door with a very large basket bundled up in her arms, tin foil wrapped packages practically spilling out from underneath the lid. She greeted Brooke with a warm smile and yelled out a goodbye to her mother inside the house before stumbling down the front step, the large basket in danger of toppling her over.

Vanessa set the basket on the ground and threw her arms around Brooke, her excitement discordant with Brooke’s fatigue. Brooke leaned into the embrace, resting her cheek against Vanessa’s dark hair as she squeezed her waist and nuzzled into the taller girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, sis. You ready?” Vanessa asked, breaking the hug to attempt to lift the huge basket once again.

“Yup,” Brooke replied with a nod. “You need a hand with that?”

“Please.”

Brooke bent down and hauled it up and onto her shoulder, straining slightly under its sheer weight but insisting to Vanessa that it wasn’t a problem. “You went a little overboard with the food,V. We’re never gonna eat all that.”

“What can I say, my mamma’s Latina, she likes to cook,” Vanessa giggled as the two started to walk down the street.

They strolled together for a few minutes until they reached a small park nearby Vanessa’s neighbourhood. Red-painted fences surrounded the area, complete with flower beds and cobbled paths and grass that seemed too green and too striking to be real. Vanessa picked a spot underneath a large tree, branches and blossoms and hundreds of green leaves providing a little shade from the bright July sunshine. She dug into the basket which Brooke had quickly discarded onto the ground and produced a blue tartan blanket, attempting several times to spread it out onto the grass without it folding underneath itself. Brooke laughed, enjoying the visual of the small girl wrestling with the fabric. When Vanessa finally succeeded (after a few profanities and a little help from Brooke), the two climbed onto the blanket, Vanessa leaning against the tree and Brooke sitting cross-legged opposite her.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Vanessa mumbled. Brooke watched her reach into her back pocket before tossing a red packet her way, hitting her square in the face and making Vanessa chuckle.

The strawberry laces.

“I’m a woman of my word.”

Brooke laughed to herself as she was reminded of their deal. “Thanks, bitch.”

The sweets were quickly forgotten, however, as the two dove into the basket Vanessa’s mother had prepared. Brooke’s Nutella and strawberries were abandoned in the bottom of her bag, easily replaced by homemade burritos and croissants with jam and sandwiches. She ate as much as she could, savouring each rich taste on her tongue, until she was sure she couldn’t eat anymore. Despite the two having barely made a dent in Vanessa’s stash, they were both satisfied, Brooke becoming even more tired as a result. 

They talked a little more, basking under the heat of the sun, their conversation turning back to school and exams.

“I’m really happy you’re taking a break, bitch.”

“I guess I am too. I like spending time with you.” 

Vanessa flashed her a grin, her nose scrunching up at the compliment. “Good. You deserve some time to yourself, you’ve been stressing yourself out.”

“Yeah, I have. It’s been hell. Bending over my desk has started to hurt my back, too.” Brooke laughed at her statement, but Vanessa seemed less than pleased.

“Hold up, bitch. You’re telling me you’ve been studying enough to make your back hurt?” 

Brooke bit her lip, holding back a laugh at seeing Vanessa get worked up. “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is, Miss Brooke Lynn! Exams are bad enough for your mental health, I can’t have your physical health getting fucked up too.”

Brooke couldn’t help but giggle a little, failing to see the importance of Vanessa’s point. “I’m fine, V, really.”

“Oh no you’re not. That’s it. C’mere. I’m giving you a back massage.”

Brooke’s small giggle grew into a full belly laugh, finding the idea of Vanessa karate chopping into her back a very comedic prospect. Regardless, Vanessa pulled Brooke’s wrist until she had manoeuvred her to lean back against her, her own back still resting on the tree trunk.

Vanessa’s first movements were tentative and gentle grips onto Brooke’s shoulders, making her shift and wriggle, unable to suppress her fits of giggles. Vanessa became increasingly frustrated at her for not taking it seriously, which only made Brooke want to wind her up more. She was cute when she agitated.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes I swear….. quit squirming, bitch, this is supposed to be relaxing!”

She smirked to herself. “I am relaxed. You seem to be pretty worked up, though.”

“Shut up already.”

“You can’t make me,” Brooke teased.

In one quick motion Vanessa pushed Brooke up slightly and leaned over her, her face hovering centimetres above Brooke’s. Without warning she pressed a kiss into her lips. Brooke’s heart jumped in surprise, all of her senses going into overdrive. It was unexpected, addictive, exciting, and made Brooke want to hold her close like she’d never thought about before. She was suddenly aware of the beauty of her the girl in front of her- dark eyes and golden skin, the softness of her cheek and her hair against her skin, and the perfect cherry lips that were connected to her own. She relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes and deepening it for just a second before Vanessa pulled away, the heart-stopping moment ending two seconds after it had started.

That shut her up, alright.

She found a smile creeping onto her face, mirrored by Vanessa’s own grin. Her mind was buzzing, unable to form a coherent sentence but willing her to speak, to say something. “Vanessa… you should’ve, I… I didn’t know-“

“Shush, not now baby. We can talk about it later. Now I just want you to relax, okay?” Vanessa spoke softly in her ear, bringing Brooke down from the electric moment with a hand on her hair.

Brooke found her tired body leaning back against Vanessa almost subconsciously, this time appreciating the comfort and safety of Vanessa’s arms around her as she resumed her rubbing on her back. Any thoughts of exams or stress were forgotten. Instead, her thoughts were consumed by Vanessa. She focused on everything around her, trying to take in as much as she could and commit the experience to memory.

The smell of grass and fresh air and Vanessa’s perfume.

The sound of the wind and the leaves and Vanessa’s words in her ear.

The feeling of the sun on her skin and Vanessa’s right hand on her shoulder and her left stroking her hair.

The cherry taste of Vanessa’s lips still lingering on hers.

And before she knew it, her heavy eyelids fluttered closed and she slipped into a dream, finally giving in to the tiredness that had been with her all day. Vanessa held her close and planted a small kiss on the top of Brooke’s head. 

“Sleep well, Brooke.”


End file.
